


Secret Admiration

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To his advantage Castiel could watch Dean without showing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admiration

Castiel stood watching Dean. He used his ability to be invisible, as he not yet want his object to know that he was interest in him more than as a tool.

Right now Dean was seating, eating and Castiel had loved to feed him, but he knew he needed to keep it to a watch. Seeing Dean lick his lips made Castiel to do the same, dreaming of licking them clean from the vanilla sauce.

His thoughts of what he wanted to do did not help, Castiel got hard and he had to make so much bigger effort to keep himself unnoticed. He knew he had to leave, before anyone felt him and Dean would suspect anything.


End file.
